Betrayal
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: This is Just about a Huge thing envolving some of the characters pasts... I thought I did pretty good with this one. ^__^ May have bad language though I don't think it does.
1. Betrayal Chapter 1

Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: well we all know that these lovely characters Specially Hiei. .;; Are not Mine but instead a very talented Manga/anime writer whom Generously came up with these great chars, But That doesn't Mean We all can't have fun with them ~_^  
  
******* SWOOSH! The sound erupted loudly as the wind Flew over the contours of the Demon's face and ears. SWOOSH! Each particle then bursted into line vapors disappearing as they traveled through the air at the speed of light. The Demon kept his stern red eyes locked ahead to an invisible target as he leaped tree to tree. "Hn. why do I even bother going to his house." He said to him self as he took a grave stop onto the large tree before a familiar window. He swayed gently as if to get a better look then leapt onto the sill of the window, opening it, then sitting against the side allowing his right foot to hang limp before him. "Che.. Stupid Fox.." He called though quietly observing the unusually quite room. Where is that Baka? Hiei thought to himself as he stepped into the room. He promised to brush my hair for me.. The way he usually does it.  
  
Hiei felt confused as feelings aroused inside of him, he had only felt when Yukina was in danger. He stepped to the room door taking a big risk and opening it gently, allowing his ears to pick up the allusive voice of the halfling. "Hahah thanks for the great time, Stacy." Shuichi said from down stairs. Stacy? Hiei thought finding a low growl escaping his throat before he could even command it. For some reason he felt the need to protect Kurama from this threat. Threat?? Hiei commanded in his head walking back towards the window. There is no threat in the stupid Fox finding a lover. after all, why would it matter to me? Hiei thought and he felt his heart sink, thinking of Kurama and all the times they fought together and even Kurama admitting his feelings for him. Off course he called him a moron for thinking of him in such a way but truly . he really did like it. Hiei almost felt the need to cry but shook it off and whacked one of Shuichi's Precious Vases of the shelf. He jumped himself then heard Kurama start to go upstairs. Hiei headed for the window, words racing in his mind that he should stay, that he shouldn't lose this opportunity to tell him how he felt. How he felt? He snarled at the thought and jolted out the window to the dark night ahead.  
  
****** The red haired boy ran upstairs and threw open the door looking around all he saw was a broken vase. "Hiei." Kurama said silently heading to the window and looking out into the ice-cold night. "He needs to be home its cold outside and he could catch a death of cold.." Kurama walked back out of the room to the young girl waiting for him. She was very pretty for a human. Long dark brown/black hair that easily complemented already beautiful brown eyes. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "It was just the wind, it seems I left the window open when I was dusting my school kimoto.." He pointed to a pink garment like suit, roses danced along the sides of the stitching. "It must have knocked my Kitsune wa desuii Vase from its shelf." Shuichi covered smiling to her. "Okay. Well I guess I best be going..Hey what are you doing on Friday? I mean tomorrow? I mean if you aren't busy?" Stacy blushed being she never though that he would even allow her into his house. "Oh Nothing I guess." He said not really sure. "But sure sounds great as long as we can have something poultry-ish." Shuichi smiled as he said that and opening the door for her. "Goodbye Stacy-Chan and until tomorrow farewell." Stacy bowed and left only saying good-bye and then disappearing off into the night. Shuichi looked to the window his happy face turning into a sad one. Had Hiei really gotten upset about something? And if so what was it? He asked those questions over and over in his mind. He laid him self on the bed looking to the ceiling, he stared at it until he fell asleep.. ********************* Eyes stared off to a large pool laid in a cauldron before a huge window. A red bird sat upon the sill, it dare not sing in the presence of the Yurei who stood before it. "They think they are so slick to beat my brother's and get away with it." The Yurei spoke lifting with cold hands a large black book, designed with dragons and even held the great Dragon "Yasha" on its cover. "My pet, they will see now become a straying Ryu.. Become Yasha, the Demon-god." The Yurei women lifted her arms from the book, which seemed to take a life of its own. With swift action and steady movements her hands moved as if they where part of the air, as liquid as water. Spark arose in the room and where one a redbird stood a dragon, red eyes and gold patterns arose. "Hahaha They stand no cha-" The Yurei was interrupted and turned to the young girl standing with her head bowed. "Mistress I I have returned." Stacy said lifting her head and allowing her eyes to fall upon the Yurei's slick figure. "Stacy.. You fool how many time have I told you to never interrupt my work!" The Yurei snapped and stepped forward. "I was almost complete," She pointed to the bird, which had reappeared it, lifted bright blue feathers in fear at the sight of her index finger. "Mistress Aichi." Stacy spoke through a trembling voice. " I was not aware of your work at this time, though I managed to befriend the fox." Aichi sneered her Eyes glowing blue as they fell upon the shaking girl. "Good now return from Nether world and return to the Ningenkai." She turned as stacy vanished and looked back to the bird. "Now where we my pet?" A shrill laughter escaped the walls of the castle, as the people of netherworld only looked as they walked by it.  
  
********* Kazuma sat looking from his bedroom window. Adorned with a white shirt and blue jeans, one could say he almost looked good in it. His small eyes stared out to the newly fallen snow, then to Yusuke who was approaching his front door. Jumping to his feet he rushed down the stairs and opened it before Yusuke even had a chance to knock. He found his voice to talk, being he had been very depressed for the last 3 weeks after Yukina dumped him to go of on her own, and he found it very hard to talk to anybody but his sister and his mother. "Urameshi... hello long time no see eh?" Kazuma said shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. "Yeah you big lug head, we need to go on a mission and you had you time of silence so pack your things and get going.' Yusuke said pushing him back into the house so he could possibly if he felt it, change to his more fighting style like cloths. Kuwabara stepped back and into the house looking to him, really wondering what the urgency was. "What is happening that you need to be in some kind of hurry?" He twitched his left eye agitated. "I mean its not like the Friggin world is going to end, because we delt with things like that..." Kazuma said trying to see what Yusuke would have to say for himself. "No you dufus.. Hiei is missing." Yusuke said grinning a bit knowing Kazuma really didn't like the little Koorime. " And he's been gone for one night. But you know how Shuichi is when Hiei doesn't come home for one whole night. So we just got to go look for him." Yusuke said now placing his hands to his waist and looking Up to Kazuma. "Oh.. Well then lets go find the short little Idiot right?" Kazuma said pushing Yusuke out of his way and stepping into the white abyss that now was Tokyo. Yusuke took follow, using the footsteps of the red headed Teen to walk through the enormous amount of snow. And off to the city in hopes to find Hiei. *********** Spark shot everywhere in the small warehouse. A few boys dodged the blast. On there shirts, they carried the true symbols of the Shinto priests'. There black hair was spiked with a bit of a rat's tail like style tied in a blue ribbon. And off course there was the demon. A Koorime, a lot like Hiei though she wouldn't say she didn't know him. In fact she did, and she knew him well. A lot more than that darn Kurama had known him as she would say to her self over and over again. Her Bright Green eyes did there best to complimate her black hair, which was worn in a Japanese Bun like style, held by two daggers. She wore a black Kimono and with her hands generated enough electricity that even Sazaku would have to shriek in pain. Its not that she was Evil it was just she was mad.. Very mad. As soon as the two boys where generally now pronounced dead after a 30,000 volt of electricity head straight through them you can truly see why they where dead. She turned to the door and closed her eyes allowing that Youkai sense of hers to shift through time and space it's self in order to find Hiei. All she got was appending danger from the Netherworld. And a few Youkai to the north. She decided to pay a visit.. Maybe they knew where her Koibito was after all... how far could he have gotten in a century. ************* Hiei sat up as if in a state of nightmare. His breathing was rapid and his pulse the same as a jackrabbit (hehe). Had what he just felt been real? He stood from the cave he slept in and into the icy world outside. Shivering he thought about going back to warn Kurama of what he just felt, but then the thought of Stacy entered his head. "Something is not right about her... Stupid Fox is getting himself in one of his dumb problems to complain again.." Hiei said to himself walking away from Tokyo and toward the small town of Aichi-chi Japan. "Besides... she couldn't really be back.. She was killed... " He almost felt to cry remembering having to abandoned the only girl he actually cared for more than himself and his sister. If she were alive......Then she wouldn't be looking for me she.. She would be trying to find a new lover... right? His mind asked him and he shook his head and clenched his fists. "No I know her she's stubborn and and she wont just give in." Hiei said, looking up to the stars and closing his eyes, knowing he must try to remember what had happened at that time.  
  
**FLASH BACK*** " Hiei... Please..Please Understand...." Said a young Koorime with bright green eyes, she was Kneeling on her knees before Hiei who at the time had an almost Understanding look to his face. "No Tess... You brought this on yourself. You got pregnant I did not make you decide to get pregnant and now I will Leave you deserve as much.." Hiei said though through a shaky Voice. He turned and looked to her his Red eyes showing anger pet up inside and ready to bust. "Hiei..." Tess said coming closer only to be rejected.. "Please don't leave I need you please...." Tears started to form in her eyes, which swiftly turned to tear gems and fell to the floor. "I will be back to retrieve my sword until then goodbye" and with that he left the room. Jumping from tree to tree, looking for a place he could possible stay at. Walking up he found a cave and sat against the wall allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. "Maybe I was too harsh on her.... after all I was the one whom got her this way.. I should go back say I am sorry I guess. Try to help her raise her kid... No My kid.." Hiei sat up and stood running out the door never feeling better his entire life, but that was to change as he stepped up to the door, which I might add was kicked in. his eyes widened a little as he smelt a Youko of some sort had been here. "Tess??" he dashed in only to see her lying against the floor blood everywhere and from her belly, which was rounded from being with child, His sword stuck out. "TESS!" Hiei dashed over and knelt next to her. "H-Hiei... Ho-how could you d-do this??.." with that she fell limp and what life was left had left. Hiei rose and yelled loudly pulling the sword out and slashing a near by pillar into to pieces with a flick of the wrist. ****END FLASHBACK*** Hiei whimpered almost as if he was to cry and turned to the sky. 'If she's back she will have something to say... but till then I plan to avoid her.." He jetted off into the night. ********************* Stacy walked up to the door of which her newest friend Shuichi laid residents to. Her black like hair was pulled back something, which made most boys in the town awfully suddenly, interested in wanting to go out with her. She had off course turned them down, knowing she was going to go with Shuichi, but if it failed, she would be dead or dating another. Knocking she waited keeping an Innocent smile on her face she broadened it when the red hair teen opened the door. "Stacy, I am so glad to see you!" Shuichi said automatically throwing his arms around her neck. "Shuichi I am very glad to see you." She felt awkward having him hug her now that she was actually counting over and over in her head just what her real reason was for being here. "Why don't we start our way to my house, Shuichi-kun." She finally asked looking up to him. "Okay, just allow me to get my winter coat on." Shuichi headed upstairs grabbing a piece of paper and writing. / Hiei if you are to return anytime while I am not here I went out with a friend we are only going to eat some chicken please wait for me. - Love Kurama.\ with that done her grabbed his red jacket and walked out standing next to Stacy. "So Shuichi, what kind of chicken do you prefer?" Stacy asked grinning in her most lovely way, which made shuichi's heart skip, something Kurama himself never felt before. Shuttering a bit her replied. " Oh I like it with a little seasoning or none.. Normal chicken is fine but sometimes. People have ways of over doing it with seasons and toppings and different ways of styling and cooking." He smiled and laughed a bit. "I sound like a spoiled cook teaching a class of Chicken don't I?" he asked. "No not really in fact I uh.. Agree with you." Stacy said leading him towards a darkened house that was on a hill in the center of the park. "Oh here we are." She said stepping in front and opening the door for him. "Oh thanks" Shuichi said walking in and looking around, only the door was slammed behind him and he turned sharply. "Stacy-Chan?" Shuichi asked looking and feeling for her. "HAHAHAHAHA Young Fox you have been caught..." said an unfamiliar voice from within the shadows. Shuichi backed up. "Who are you??" he ask scared as he backed up into a wall. "Oh the names of no importance to you.." a young women stepped from the shadows, dark cryptic symbols adorned her face and she pointed her finger to him. Shuichi started to feel weak and felt his life practically leave him.. "Stacy..." he said as he fell unconscious.. ************** /What happened to you?/ "I don't know, Stacy brought me here.. To her house.." / She did it.she betrayed the great Kurama./ "What? Who are you?" /I am you./ Shuichi showed himself standing in front of the fox. His green eyes showed sad-ness and despair, much what Kurama himself felt. /Do you love her as I do Kurama? Do you feel pain for what she has done?/ "I..I don't understand what you're getting at. I don't understand on how you are me.. Wasn't it all just a dream? Or. is this a dream." Kurama looked to the ghostly figure that seemed to want answers Kurama didn't speak of. /She betrayed you Kurama.She betrayed us.Think of Mother.of the life you will no longer hold. all because of her Kurama./ "No NO Shut Up! Shuichi Shut up!" Kurama fell to his knees in the Black void they where now standing in. his hands grasping onto his head as if it where to explode.  
  
/Che stupid Fox. I never thought I'd see you act this way../ "Hiei?? Hiei?! You're here I have been so worried!!"  
  
/Hn.. Worried?/ "Yes. You see we are best friends are we not? And you just left I haven't seen you in days Hiei why?" /I was Shuichi's Friend.. Too you? I am just a toy.. You use to cheer yourself up. Now do us a favor. Wake up get vengeance for Shuichi.. For the betrayal./ "Hiei what are you saying? What has happened to Shuichi?? What??" /Wake NOW!/ ******************* Kurama woke suddenly as if jolted by electricity. Only he wasn't in the castle in which he remembered, he was laying in a small bed inside a torn apart cottage. The faint smell of lavender filled the room as he came more to his senses. He knew he was in Youko form and for some reason he couldn't morph to shuichi. Looking around he tried to gather clues on where he was or who had taken him in. He was startled by the presence of a small female Koorime with Bright Green eyes. "Your awake. I though you where in eternal slumber." She said her voice mono toned as if use to the world of Hurt, much like Hiei.\ "Yes . who are you?" Kurama asked titling his head barely able to see the young women from the light of the window behind her. " I am Tess and that's the info you need to know. I found you near death and abandoned on the side of Mount. Fuji. So I carried you here.." She reached forth and placed a gentle finger on a Painful scar upon Kurama's Brow. "You where placed with a Death curse." "Death curse?" Kurama asked, shocked on the fact he had heard of such things, they where used to separate Human from Youko. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he realized this. What would That women want from Shuichi? He thought then returned his attention to Tess. "Is this Reversible?" He asked looking to her a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Reversible? Yes sort of but there is one catch. You must die in this form to rejoin your other... But only a Foolish being would try such things..." Tess sad her look saddening more and more as the words came. Kurama looked up to the ceiling thinking of what to do then said: " Well okay but will you be of help? I will help you with something you may need?" Tess's Eyes lit up at the sound of it and she practically more than happy was to accept. " Great! Then you can help me find Hiei!" She almost shouted.. Kurama thought about it for a minute. Well... I can just say I knew where he was when the time comes... for I shall never betray a friend... specially one I haven't seen in a few days or even possibly a week. 


	2. Betrayal Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.  
  
Stacy sat there next to Shuichi. Who was sitting against the wall, knees to his chest and he seemed to be crying in fear. She felt horrible for her deeds and tried her best to comfort him but he barely acknowledged the fact she was patting his back and rubbing his shoulders. "Shuichi, Listen I am sorry and now I want to help I hadn't the clue her plan was to separate you two, and even if I did, I hadn't the clue she would want to use you..." Stacy said placing her hand to his forehead, which felt hot. Could he have a fever? Or am I just over reacting.Stacy stood up, letting out a little sigh she looked about to see if Yurei, was anywhere in sight. But of course, she could not see the damned woman anywhere. "Shuichi, I am going to get you outta here. ok?" She said as she started to try and lift him to his feet. "Hold it girl." Yurei said walking over holding a small round glowing ball of light. "Back away from him, if you know what's good for you.." Yurei watched Stacy closely as she backed up. " Good." Stacy watched Yurei closely however trying to figure out what she had in mind. " What are you going to do?" She asked. "Well I needed a Body so my son can be reborn. He was the most evil being in the universe. And with this body, who still possesses the powers of his former soul. My son. Nakazaki will be reborn!!" Yurei threw her head back a shrill laughter escaped her lips as she knelt and placed the ball into shuichi's chest. Immediately shuichi went into a Seizure like state, his eyes changing slowly from a beautiful green to a blood red then back to green. Soon he stopped, his eyes closed and no movement what so ever. "Did you kill him!?" Stacy yelped jumping back trying not to believe he would be dead. Just then shuichi stood up and opened his eyes. They glowed a most deadly Red and he sneered. "My son. I have brought you back, in order for you to continue to try and take over this world!" Yurei squeaked as she ran to him, a light that made her look much like the little girl she truly resembled. Shuichi turned to her only he didn't greet her with the same happy- ness. He held out his hand sending a white blast with immediately disintegrated Yurei. "Thank you mother. I will use this newly given body as my weapon of world domination." His attention then turned to the girl who was rather scared and shocked in the corner. "Ah. Human." He said as he made his way over slowly, as if he wasn't quite use to the way the body worked. " You will come with me." he stopped and the realized the mistake he had made. "A Yohko? My. my my a rare treat indeed." Nakazaki placed a cold hand onto Stacy forehead. Causing her to shiver. "Release that body. you bloody monster!!" Stacy yelled pulling all courage she possessed to do so. "Hmmm.No." Nakazaki said and laughed evilly.  
  
***************  
Hiei rested gently on top of a thin branch of a small Sakura Tree, His red eyes remained closed as he thought of his past. He concentrated on the faded energy of the electric Koorime that he had known so well. But he feared to have lost for good. Only then when focusing upon her did he sense a familiar energy? Standing up, he used his right hand to gently raise and turned towards the west. Narrowing his eyes he leapt into the air, and like always Blurred into a million tiny lines, and he was gone. "What the hell is Tess doing with Kurama?" Hiei asked as he sped through a small forest ignoring the hunters as they where literally swept from their feet by the gust his speed had created. Reaching the small hut a little bit away from the great mountain in the small town of Hasanaga, Japan. He saw the figure of Kurama, however he was in his Yohko form and not in his normal, Human morph. "What has she done now..." Hiei said entering the small hut casually but making sure he made no noise as to alert the two standing in the other room. He placed his ear up against the wall and listened hard to what was being said. "Now Kurama... I want you to focus , focus really hard on the hidden power you have with in. This is quite an easy task... Imagine your self fighting. Fighting a Great big black dragon. One whose malovence goes unknown to anyone but yourself. Now picture it becoming three and now you are outnumbered... reach for that power you seem to hold with in try to bring it out... do it for the sake of your being to stop the beasts from overtaking you with there dark powers." Her voice was monotone obviously she was in a simple state of meditation. Hiei couldn't help get the feeling that those black dragons to her might have been a representation of him... But he said nothing and continued to listen to see what was happening next. " Gomen Tess, I cannot find it. Though I do as you say... My hidden power is beyond my reach. Is there another way?" Kurama asked sounding a little sad. "Yes Kurama-kun, But it is a lot harder and very emotionally hard to deal with..." Tess said turning her attention to him. "what is it?"  
  
" Its a powerful spell that involved the deletion of a feudal friendship that truly isn't ... You must betray the one you are close to, but not in love mind you, but the one you hold as a brother to your heart... The betrayal of him will allow your sense of Guilt to be unleashed and with that the path to the power will become clear... My friend... Please no I have no intention to do this to you unless this was truly the only way to go.." "I understand..." Kurama said. Hiei turned and looked to the door, already he felt hurt; he knew that Kurama soon meant to betray him and he'd rather be nowhere found than be right there. Jetting up he quickly left the hut hurdling through any optical in his path. He was out for the Makai, and he didn't know if he would come back...  
  
*********************************************  
  
*** 1 Month Later*** Kurama was finally ready though he never found Hiei, he did find it fun to betray Kazuma... Though he knew he could easily be forgiven by him he was happy he reached his true potential. Slowly he reached his home town only to stop in utter fear. Nothing stood standing as it looked like something from a bad horror movie gone real. Dashing to his house. He saw no one to be home all except a small letter, which read; Dear Kurama, As you know I have your precious Family here with me. I plan to kill them Fairly soon. If I were you I would give up... Now I know this comes as quite a surprise but... I am afraid you will not be able to beat me. I have rid of all your once ago friends slaying them under the power I whelm... Now do as I say... Go three blocks to Aeris drive, oh and don't stop for anything or bring or be follow by anyone! Now anyways... Once upon that rode you will see a small house with a huge garden walk up to it and wait my servant will pick you up. Nakazaki. "Nakazaki??" Kurama Growled. For once the Yohko's Spilled tears and not over himself either... Jetting out the door he jumped over mutated bodies of once friendly neighbors and passed thousands of sad sights till he reached Aeris Drive. Slowly he walked into the street strange noises as if the places were haunted filled his ears, and he saw the only house that looked perfectly fine, it had a huge beautiful Garden and butterflies even flew around it. He stood out front and waited looking around for any sine of a person. At exactly 10 pm a small horse-baring buggy rode up, it small lanterns glowed a most odd color red and the driver appeared to be a living skeleton. It didn't speak or make any signs of recognition to the fact he was boarding till he shut the door. The small carriage turned it self around and started its journey down the road. Kurama felt like sleeping half way into the trip and decided he was to sleep, only he was interrupted but the sudden stop that almost threw him to the floor. Then did he realize he was there. "uh..thanks.." Kurama said as he stepped past the driver. "Welcome Fox demon to my domain." Said a deep voice filled with pure evil. Kurama looked up only to be utterly shocked by what he saw. A man wearing black armor stained with the slightest hint of blood. It shinned well enough to reflect to dimmed sky of each plate it was made of. Massive shoulder blades were attached to a red cape with was interrupted by the sight of his mother in the arm of the beats. The mans lovely red hair was dirty but spread about loitered in sweat and dirt and mud. His green eyes showed no known sign of life and he did look like the living dead. A stench to great to be explained radiated off of him. Kurama knew who he was looking at, even though it looked horrible, some how it was shuichi standing there, an evil gloomy face and deadly smile. Kurama did as he thought he should he backed up and prepared a Rose whip, His instincts telling him otherwise, that he should not attack that he should try to negotiate. Shuichi looked to him now, swiftly pulling a Rose whip that was a mixture of green and brown, each thorn held the small amount of Red known as blood, Proof of Evil torment through ones own power. Small trickles of red liquid slid down shuichis arm and he suddenly went into a silent spasm regaining his awareness and beckoning the Fox Youko on. "Why do you wish to fight Nakazaki? I have not even heard much of you, except your sudden demise, Yet you return and take forth my human Body and use to gain your own personal use. Tell me, What is it I had done in the past, that makes you so eagerly, wanting to take Shuichi from me?" Kurama asked Trying to be serious to not show the fear he truly felt inside. "Such words for a Dead-man..." Shuichi took a Depth defying leap from the building in which he seemed rooted and rushed at Kurama with such agility he might have thought himself fighting Hiei. Being use to such Battles, Kurama leapt outta the way and to the left extending his rose whip he was able to catch the leg of the Youkai, and pull him forth to the ground. A great heap of cloud rose from where Shuichi fell and then a sudden Tug that sent Kurama himself to his knees. "Do not under estimate me Kurama!" Nakazaki squealed as he leapt into the air landing just a few centimeters from Kurama. Lifting a Vine like sword he quickly put it against Kurama's Throat. "Now what will you do foolish Youko?" Kurama Stared then started to concentrate, the powerful tricks Tess had taught him he knew would come in handing, quietly as if afraid he may be caught, Kurama repeated a simple phrase... " All those dead, Yet all alive, aid me on this dreadful time, I ask you this to rest ye well" Though it sounded lame, it truly was a useful attack. Suddenly everywhere with in miles of the area Body's of those whose lives where lost started to reanimate. Plants and animals joined forces coming towards Kurama and Shuichi; a hoard of white lights escaped from the mouths of both man and beasts and hit Kurama as if he was shot. A flash of brilliant light caused Nakazaki to jump back. When it dimmed the radiant fox youko looked different, than he ever did, he had acquired a suit called a ground suit. Looking as though it was made of vines, it had huge thorns on the Forearm area. Four huge Blades of leaves jetted from the resembling a bit of four pairs of dragonfly like wings. Nakazaki jumped back his eyes widening in horror of such a sight. "What... what is this?" He chirped and backs up against the remaining standing brick wall he stood upon before. He was frightened and even more when Kurama stood up and made his way to him, eyes of red shown through the head and an evil grimace that almost matched Nakazaki's in the beginning. " Time to Leave that Body Nakazaki and return it to me..." Kurama Retorted dashing at him so fast it would have made Hiei Dizzy, Suddenly Shuichi's now soul-less body fell to its knees and Kurama caught it. "Now where did that Yurei Youkai go?" Kurama asked him self looking around for any clue. Taking the time to do so he quickly entered the body of Shuichi only to be hit by a Huge burst of pain, from the Dieing body. Kurama tried to sit up and found it completely useless to even try to do such a thing and looked around for any possible form of help. Just then out of the rumble Stacy made her way over. "Shuichi? Are you ok?" She asked placing a Rather cold hand onto his forehead. With out a word or more Stacy pulled forth a Crystal Dagger and attempted to stab Shuichi in the Chest. Off course the reaction in the body though badly injured where as good as a Youko's he manages to hold back her hand. "Nakazaki, you bastard! Leave her body at once!" Kurama Yelled clenching his teeth from the pain, Small tears started to gently fall down his cheeks as he struggled with nakazaki to stop him from killing him. "Tisk Tisk Tisk, Now wouldn't you know that all I need to do is leave this body right now to become the Supreme Entity! Hahahaha! But first I would love to Kill you Fox boy! But wait, It just occurred to me that you might wanna see the world die!" Nakazaki released his grip of the knife and stood 


End file.
